


The Cure For Hypothermia

by Megabat



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Slash, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: A routine drive up the I:5 turns out to be anything but routine as the Torino gets stuck in a freak blizzard in the mountains. Hutch ends up soaking wet and frozen and they are hours from rescue.  Just how can Starsky warm up his partner :)A little story that sprung from a discussion on the Starsky & Hutch Bromance group.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	The Cure For Hypothermia

Hutch shivered and Starsky pulled the other man tighter against his side rubbing his hands up and down his partners back and arms. They were huddled together in the front seat of the Torino, Hutch wrapped in the picnic blanket Starsky usually kept in the boot of the car.

Starsky glanced back at the pile of soaking wet frozen clothes sitting on the floor of the car and felt another overwhelming wave of guilt.

Hutch was the nature nut of the two and he grew up in the long harsh winters of Duluth, he was used to the cold and the snow. If one of them was going to get hypothermia, Starsky would have bet on it being him, not Hutch. But then neither man had expected to get caught out in the snow a few miles from Bay City on their way to a routine prisoner pick up. 

It had started out as a normal day, they had been chasing down leads on a fleeing murder suspect when Dobey had called them into his office. He informed them that the Sheriffs Department 10 miles outside San Francisco had picked up their suspect on a routine traffic stop. The Sheriff was short handed and had asked if Bay City PD could send someone to collect the prisoner. Dobey handed over the paper work and instructed them to go get their man, sending them off with a warning that the weather was set to turn up in the mountains and to take care.

After a quick stop at each other’s apartments they had set off. The day had been cold and wet when they left but nothing to worry about. It wasn’t until they hit the stretch of Interstate Five known as ‘the grapevine’ that the weather started to turn a lot colder and the rain that had been falling started to turn to snow. The higher the road went into the mountains, the heavier the snow got. 

Starsky had brightened at the snow remembering times in New York when he and Nicky used to have snowball fights in the streets outside their house. But it was the delighted wistful look on Hutch’s face that made him suggest they take a small detour, intending to let his Midwestern born partner enjoy the snow. 

What he hadn’t intended in doing was getting them stuck in a snowdrift as the lightly falling snow turned into a full-scale blizzard. 

Starsky glanced at his shivering partner and winced as he remembered how Hutch had gotten soaked to the skin. 

Realising the snow was becoming heavier, Starsky had tried to turn the Torino round to head back the way they had came. As he swung the car round, the back end slid away from him, and the rear wheels skidded into a ditch. He had tried to rock the car out of the ditch but the Torino just didn’t have the grip. Hutch had gotten out to give the car a push from behind. It had looked to be working until the heavy cars front wheels had suddenly lost traction on the compacted snow and the Torino jerked sideways and further into the ditch, Hutch, trying to avoid being crushed by the car, had jumped out of the way. Unfortunately in doing so he had lost his footing and tumbled down an embankment into a freezing river. 

Which is why Starsky had ended up with 6 foot 1 inch of naked shivering blond sitting in his front seat glaring daggers at him. 

Starsky had wrestled his freezing partner up the embankment and worriedly searched Hutch for any signs of injury. Finding nothing more than a few scrapes and bruises he had urged his now violently shivering partner into the front seat of the car, helped him out of his soaked clothes and tucked him under the blanket he normally kept in the boot. He had then turned the heater on full blast and radioed for help. 

After a few calls they had been patched through to the local police. The Sheriffs Department had asked Starsky numerous questions regarding his detour and between them they figured out approximately where the Torino was stuck. 

That had been the good news, the bad news was they were going to be stuck there for a few hours. The Sheriff informed them the whole road was closed due to the snow. The emergency services were dealing with multiple accidents and stuck vehicles on the main highway and reasoned it would be three to four hours, possibly longer, before they would be able to reach them. They had advised them to stay with the car and keep warm and dry, a comment which had caused Hutch to roll his eyes and glare at Starsky again. 

Starsky had signed off the radio with thanks and a request that their captain be informed of the situation.

Starsky turned his attention to his still shivering partner. 

“How you doin’?”

“C-cold.” Hutch shivered again and Starsky frowned at the fact his partner didn’t seem to be warming up.

Starsky pulled the blanket further round Hutch tucking it in around him.

“I know babe. Look I’m s…”

Hutch turned towards him. “Starsky if you say y-you’re sorry one more t-time so help me I will get out and walk.”

Starsky looked out into the swirling snow then back at his partner and arched an eyebrow.

Hutch huffed a laugh, which turned into another shiver.

“You know what I m-mean. Okay it wasn’t one of you’re best ideas, but you d-didn’t intend getting us stuck and you d-didn’t make it snow.”

Starsky sighed,. “Yeah but if I hadn’t taken the detour then we wouldn’t have gotten stuck and you wouldn’t have fallen in the river.”

“Starsk how about we agree it’s no ones f-fault.” Hutch pulled the blanket more firmly round him. 

Starsky needed to warm his partner up, and he suddenly remembered he had just the thing. 

Starsky shifted and twisted to reach down behind Hutch’s seat and rummaged in bag he had packed for their road trip. Settling back down he held up the metal flask in triumph.

“Hot Coffee!” Hutch raised and eyebrow in surprise.

Between his mother drilling it into him to ‘always be prepared for the worst’ and the overgrown boy scout beside him nagging him to keep a ‘to go’ bag in case of emergencies, Starsky realised he had enough supplies in the car to get them through the next few hours. Including a flask of hot coffee that would just be the thing for his frozen partner. 

“I made it while you were over at your place dropping off your car.”

Unscrewing the cap from the flask he poured the hot coffee into the cup and passed it to Hutch. Noting again the worryingly pail look to Hutch’s skin.

“Drink up, it’s still nice and hot.”

Hutch’s hand snaked out from the blanket and gripped the cup. Starsky shivered when the cold fingers touched his as he passed the cup over. He watched with growing concern as Hutch’s hands shook as he lifted the coffee to his lips. 

Taking a sip, Hutch hummed in appreciation then hunched over the cup, as if trying to absorb its warmth. 

Starsky tried the radio again looking for an update, but there was no change, the freak blizzard conditions outside meant their rescue was still hours away.

Once Hutch finished with the coffee he passed the cup back and slid his hands back under the blanket still shivering.

Starsky stowed the coffee in the bag then heaved himself into the back of the car. 

“Come on Blondie, into the back seat.”

Hutch looked back at him frowning. “W-why.”

“Because you ain’t getting any warmer babe, so I figure we should share some body heat.” Starsky waggled his eye brows hoping to elicit a response.” But all Hutch did was turn and eye the back seat warily. 

The lack of banter from Hutch made Starsky worry even more. Starsky shifted until he was half lying across the seat. “Come on Hutch, you can stretch out a bit. We’re going to be here for a while.” 

Hutch eventually moved, slowly easing his shivering form over into the back seat while still trying to clutch the blanket round him and maintain whatever warmth he had. Starsky made space between his legs so Hutch was half lying on him and half pressed against the back of the seat. He went to pull Hutch down against his chest but then stopped.

“Wait.” 

Starsky unbuttoned his shirt then reached for Hutch who was frowning in confusion. 

“Body heat, remember.” 

Hutch huffed then eased himself down until he was lying against Starsky’s chest. Starsky shivered as Hutch’s cold skin pressed against his.

“Sorry.” Hutch mumbled.

“No apologising, remember.”

Hutch grunted in response.

Once Hutch was settled Starsky fussed with the blanket until he was sure Hutch was covered.

“Better?”

Hutch made a noise of accent and slowly seemed to relax into the warmth of Starsky’s body. Starsky smiled as Hutch turned slightly, burrowing into him tucking his arms up between them. Starsky eased his arms round Hutch and rubbed up and down the chilled back.

“God if the guys at the precinct could s-see us now.”

Starsky snickered. “Yeah we’d never hear the end of it.”

They lay in companionable silence for about half an hour and Starsky was delighted to note that Hutch had slowly stopped shivering and that he didn’t feel as cold to the touch. He slowly rubbed up and down the warm skin, relishing the feel of the muscled back under his hand. 

A slow mischievous smile tugged at his lips as his hand slid a little lower on the next downward sweep, to glide over one still chilly ass cheek.

“Starsk?”

Starsky’s smile grew.

“Yes babe!”

Hutch shivered but not from the cold. “What are you doing?”

Starsky kissed the top of Hutch’s head. “I’m keeping you warm.”

“I’m warm enough.”

Starsk smirked as his hand cupped the cheek in his hand. “Well this bit of you doesn’t feel all that warm. I don’t want any of you assets freezing. 

Hutch huffed a laugh into his chest.

“Don’t worry my intentions are honourable.”

Hutch lifted his head and looked up into his eyes. “Don’t try that innocent act with me.”

Starsky tried to look hurt. “I’m just tryin’ to warm you up babe, honest.”

Hutch snorted. “Warm me up, or start my engine runnin’?” Hutch shifted unconsciously into the hand now kneading his ass.

“Well, it would warm you up and get your blood pumping.” The hand slid lower skimming over the cleft between Hutch’s cheeks.

“Starsky you have a one track mind.”

Starsky grinned. “Well what do you expect when I have you all naked in my arms.”

Hutch shivered for a different reason as Starsky’s hand glided over his ass then gripping firmly pulled him closer.

Hutch moaned as Starsky slid one denim clad thigh between his legs. Hutch couldn’t help but arch into the muscled thigh as it pressed against his now awakening cock.

Starsky fingers slipped between his lover’s ass cheeks as his mouth latched onto Hutch’s long neck, nibbling. “We have to find some way to pass the time, and stay warm.”

Hutch arched his neck into the talented mouth. “This isn’t f-fair. You’re still fully clothed.”

Starsky grinned into Hutch’s skin. “All is fair in love and war Blondie.” 

Starsky nipped at the skin, causing Hutch to jump and hiss. “Besides, one of us needs to remain decent in case the rescue team shows up.” 

Hutch bucked against him as Starsky’s finger pressed against the furled opening to his body.

‘W-we c-cant we don’t have any lube.” Hutch gasped as the finger pressed against the opening circling, teasing.

Starsky smiled against the soft skin of Hutch’s neck breathing in the scent of his aroused partner.

“You would be surprised at what I packed in my emergency kit.”

Reluctantly he shifted, letting Hutch go as he leaned to the side and delved into his bag. His own cock twitching as Hutch whimpered at the loss of contact.

Straightening back up he held up a tube, smiling as Hutch’s eyes widened in amused disbelief.

Starsky grinned. “You taught me to always be prepared.”

Hutch opened his mouth to deliver what Starsky was sure was going to be a snarky reply, but Starsky surged up and kissed him soundly, forestalling any and all comments.

Hutch melted into the kiss sliding boneless into Starsky’s arms. 

Starsky groaned into the kiss as he tried to open the lube and coat his fingers while his arms were full of aroused Hutch. 

Starsky slid two well lubed fingers between Hutch’s cheeks and pressed against the tight muscle, then as the muscle relaxed against the steady pressure, he slipped the fingers inside. 

Hutch shuddered and moaned into his mouth then broke the kiss panting. 

“God Starsk.” 

Starsky pressed the fingers in fully, groaning as Hutch’s body clenched and then relaxed. Muscles fluttered helplessly as Starsky fingers slid in and out of the tight channel scissoring and stretching as they moved. 

As Hutch’s body relaxed into the invasion Starsky crooked his fingers, searching for the bundle of nerves that would send Hutch soaring. Suddenly Hutch gasped and his muscles clenched round the intruding digits. Starsky grinned as Hutch’s whole body shuddered and the most pornographic moan escaped his lips.

“Oh god.”

Starsky shifted, sliding his free arm round Hutch’s waist he pulled him tight against his body, grinding Hutch’s now rock hard cock against his own straining erection. 

Hutch looked shell shocked at the dual stimulation. Starsky watched as Hutch’s body tried to thrust in two directions at once, forward onto the denim clad hardness and back into the fingers teasing at his prostate. His lover thrashed like a fish on a hook, but Starsky knew that Hutch couldn’t get the friction in either direction that he needed. 

Starsky continued the slow massage of Hutch’s prostate as he ducked his head and nibbled and sucked at the long neck, his own cock twitching at every whimper and moan that escaped Hutch. 

Hutch’s movements became more frantic as his arousal grew. He could feel Hutch’s large hands clutching at him trying to pull him closer and alternately push him away, anything to gain some much-needed friction.

Starsky knew he was being a tease, but he couldn’t help it, he loved to drive his normally controlled partner wild.

Hutch twisted helplessly in his arms a strangled whimper escaping him. 

“Starsk please!”

Starsky regretfully abandoned the luscious neck and turned his head to lock eyes with Hutch. 

“What babe.”

Hutch shuddered. 

“I need you.”

Starsky smiled capturing his lover’s lips in a searing kiss. 

“You know I’ll give you anything you want, baby blue.”

With a bit of twisting and turning he manoeuvred them both until he was on top.

Starsky sat back and looked down at his aroused lover beneath him, looking wanton and debauched as he slowly stroked his cock. Starsky had to take a breath or he would loose it before he could give Hutch what he needed. Unzipping his jeans he skimmed them down as far as he could. Fumbling for the lube he coated his erection biting his lip and thinking about police reports and anything else he could imagine, to try and calm himself down. Once ready he lifted Hutch’s legs over his shoulders and positioned his cock against the slick opening. Looking up he locked eyes with Hutch, silently asking permission.

“Please Starsk, now.” 

Smiling he slowly eased forward.

Starsky held his breath as Hutch’s body slowly relaxed against the steady push, allowing the head of his cock to slip inside. They both moaned at the initial breach, Hutch’s muscles tensing at the intrusion then slowly relaxing around him allowing him sink in deeper. By the time he was fully inside, Hutch was panting in need, one hand braced on the side of the car above his head the other curled round his own cock stroking slowly.

“God Starsk you feel so hot.”

“Hot for you babe.” Hutch huffed out a laugh at the bad line and then gasped, as Starsky started moving. 

Starsky shifted slightly on every thrust searching for that perfect angle to hit Hutch’s sweet spot. 

After a few thrusts he watched in delight as Hutch’s eyes fluttered closed, his head arched back into the seat, and mouth slipped open in a silent scream of ecstasy, signalling that Starsky had found the right spot.

Starsky stopped moving and just looked at Hutch. Hair dishevelled, skin flushed in arousal, muscles flexing under velvet skin, hand fisted round his leaking cock, the man was just sex personified. 

“God you’re beautiful like this.”

Hutch’s eyes snapped open and locked onto him gasping. “Shut up and move, Romeo.”

Starsky laughed. “Doesn’t that make you Juliet?”

Hutch growled. “S-Starsk, move!” 

Starsky bent down pressing a swift kiss to the frowning forehead. “Your wish is my command, beautiful.” 

Starsky started thrusting in earnest, his whole body focused on driving Hutch over the edge.

They were all arms and legs, the confined space of the Torino’s back seat causing it’s own challenges. But finally they found the perfect rhythm. Hutch had one foot braced onto roof of the car his other still over Starsky shoulder. Starsky had one arm on the back headrest the other on the seat at Hutch’s waist. Hutch still had his left hand braced on the side of the car and his right frantically stroking his own cock in time to Starsky’s thrusts. 

Eyes locked on each other, Starsky mentally recording every gasp of pleasure and whimper of need Hutch made. Then he saw it, the widening of the eyes the sharply indrawn breath as Hutch’s body tensed then crested the wave. Starsky felt Hutch’s body clamp down on his cock and moaned at the tightness. He thrust in as deeply as he could and froze as Hutch screamed his name and tumbled over the edge, seamen spilling over his still moving hand. 

Starsky groaned at the sight then thrust deeply as Hutch’s muscles still fluttered around his cock causing delicious pressure. He felt his own orgasm crest seconds later. Leaning down on quivering arms he captured Hutch’s lips in a deep kiss. They lay frozen in position both breathing harshly lost in the haze of release. Once he had caught his breath Starsky eased back and slipped from Hutch’s body.

Hutch moaned as Starsky slipped from him, and they both shivered as the chilled air of the car slid over them as they separated. 

Starsky was aware of Hutch watching him through half lidded eyes as he delved once more into his bag. Kneeling up he held up packet of wet wipes and proceeded to clean them both up. Hutch looked as if he couldn’t muster the energy to move, and seemed content to let Starsky fuss over him. 

Once he had cleaned them both up Starsky dumped the used wipes in an empty paper bag. Pulling his jeans up he manoeuvred them both, until once again Hutch was lying cocooned in his arms and tucked under the blanket. Starsky noted that his lover seemed worn out but a lot warmer than before. He smiled as Hutch shifted snuggling closer tucking his head under Starsky’s chin. 

“You warm now babe?’

“Mmmmm”

“Hutch?” Starsky thought for a moment Hutch had drifted to sleep but then a drowsy voice answered.

“I don’t know, I still feel a little cold, I might need warming up again in an hour or so.”

Starsky smiled pulling Hutch tighter against him one hand sliding down to cup a still slightly chilled ass cheek.

“Oh I think that could be arranged.” Smiling he kissed the top of Hutch’s head.


End file.
